


Baby don't cry

by PantheraSade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sad, Soul Savor, destroying story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal da begab sich Castiel in die Vergangenheit. Er beobachtete andere Menschen und deren Verhalten. Jetzt, da er wußte wie es sich anfühlt auch menschlich zu sein, schienen ihm viele Dinge mehr Sinn zu ergeben.<br/>So trug sich auch folgendes zu …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby don't cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stacy_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/gifts).



> I'm sorry that the Story is not in english.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wird auch nur im AO3 vorhanden sein … es brauch keine Publikation und soll nur mir beim verarbeiten helfen. Sie beruht auf angeblich wahrer Begebenheit und wurde mir von einem guten Freund erzählt. Ich habe sie mit Castiel etwas umgewandelt.

Manchmal da begab sich Castiel in die Vergangenheit. Er beobachtete andere Menschen und deren Verhalten. Jetzt, da er wußte wie es sich anfühlt auch menschlich zu sein, schienen ihm viele Dinge mehr Sinn zu ergeben.  
So trug sich auch folgendes zu …

Castiel sprang ins Jahr 1850 in ein Dorf nahe den Karpaten, Rumänien. Niemand nahm ihn war oder konnte ihn sehen.   
Der Winter hatte begonnen und alles lag schon unter einer dünnen Schneedecke begraben. 

Castiel beobachtete das Treiben das sich in einem der Häuser in diesem Dort abspielte.   
Eine Mutter mit mindestens 8 Kindern oder mehr wickelte gerade ihr Jüngstes in Laken ein. Sie drückte ihrem Baby einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte es dann in einen Kinderwagen. Diese Mutter schimpfte auch dann und wann mit einem der älteren und wirkte mit ihrem Lebensumstand reichlich überfordert. 

Sie winkte ihre zwei jüngsten Söhne herbei, die nicht älter sein konnten als 4 Jahre und immerzu am quengeln waren weil sie sich wohl langweilten. Castiel war sich nicht sicher was sie ihnen sagte, aber dem Anschein nach schickte sie die beiden fort mit ihrem Neugeborenen um diesen und ihnen frische Luft zu gönnen und sie selbst etwas zu entlasten. 

Der Engel ging den beiden Jungen und dem Neugeborenem im Wagen nach und genoss mit ihnen den wunderschönen Wintertag ohne dass sie seine Anwesenheit wahrnahmen.   
Sie spazierten in der Nähe eines dünnen ruhigen Baches entlang.   
Zum Leidwesen der Kinder weinte nach einiger Zeit das kleine Baby. Doch bald fanden die beiden heraus dass sie ihr Geschwisterchen aufmuntern konnten indem sie es immer wieder einen kleinen Hang hinunterrollen ließen.   
Castiel blickte reichlich skeptisch drein auch wenn das kleine Baby noch so freudig zu quietschen schien.

Dann geschah es aber, der Kinderwagen rollte zu tief, zu schnell den Hang hinunter und samt Säugling stürzte er in den eiskalten Bach hinein.  
Entsetzen machte sich auf den Gesichtern aller breit. Die beiden Jungen liefen sofort nach unten und zogen den Wagen samt Inhalt wieder heraus.   
Das Neugeborene schrie schockiert und vollkommen durchnässt und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Kannte es diese Welt doch noch kaum und große Angst musste in dem kleinen Wesen aufsteigen als die Kälte seine Laken durchdrang und die Haut berührte. 

Castiel war wie erstarrt und hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen. 

Er durfte nicht eingreifen…

Er darf die Vergangenheit nicht ändern.

Er fühlte sich machtloser denn je.

Unsagbar machtlos...

 

Die beiden Jungen hatten einen Plan gefasst und nach kurzer Absprache rollten sie einfach weiter.   
Sie hatten Angst dass ihre Mutter sie sehr schimpfen würde, kämen sie mit dem nassen Säugling nach hause.  
So rollten sie mit schnellen schritten weiter und schienen zu hoffen dass der Wagen und das Kind an der Luft wieder trocknen würden und die Mutter es niemals mitbekäme. 

Einige Zeit verging.  
Einige Zeit in der das Neugeborene schrie und jammerte.   
Bald aber wurde es leiser, die schreie heiser, die Stimme verstummte gänzlich.

x

Castiel blickte sich um und versicherte sich dass noch keiner der Sensenmännern aufgetaucht war um die Seele des Neugeborenen zu holen. Er kam ihnen einfach zuvor und nahm sich das kleine leuchtende Licht aus dem Kinderwagen.  
Der Engel wiegte das Licht in seinen Armen und flüsterte tröstende Worte zu.

Castiel blickte gen Himmel, schloss seine Augen und entschwand samt der Seele des Kindes.   
Für dieses mal hatte er genug von den Menschen. 

x

Die beiden Brüder sahen, dass ihr Geschwisterchen dem Anschein nach schlief. Sie lächelten und machten sich auf den Weg nach hause.

Dort angekommen schoben sie den Wagen ihrer Mutter hin.

Diese wurde blass. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf.

Sie hob das erfrorene Kind heraus und drückte es fest an ihre Brust.

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P little baby.
> 
> -
> 
> thank's to stacy_l who inspired me to write the story and help me to digest it.


End file.
